


S-7983

by AstroWinVak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Shapeshifting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroWinVak/pseuds/AstroWinVak
Summary: Pronto el mundo había terminado en caos. Habíamos agotado todo y llevado a la Tierra al límite de su capacidad, millones habían muerto y el suelo que pisamos con seguridad alguna vez se volvió inhabitable. Tuvimos que escapar.Empresas grandes tenían tecnología que nos ocultaron por muchos años, incluso antes de que todo colapsara, pero había llegado el momento de compartir lo que tenían con la poca población que quedó luego de las guerras y la contaminación. Los animales se volvieron repentinamente frenéticos y especies que jamás habíamos visto salieron de entre las montañas y los árboles echándonos de nuestro propio planeta. La habíamos jodido en grande. Por unos años nos ocultamos en ciudades pequeñas entre vastos bosques y territorios gobernados por los animales, teníamos murallas y soldados pero no fue suficiente. Poco a poco nuestros recursos fueron agotándose y no nos quedó otra más que escapar. No sabría qué decir sobre los otros países, pero en Estados Unidos el gobierno nos juntó en lo que quedaba de algunas ciudades que una vez fueron grandes.No dije que nos recogieron a todos. Y cuando nos llevaron, lo hicieron con sus experimentos dentro.





	S-7983

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic distópico y estoy emocionada. Se siente bonito volver a escribir :D

— ¡Dean! ¡Apúrate! Nos toca patrullar el edificio de los ricos. ¡Llegaremos tarde! — gritó Sam mientras bajaba las escaleras de su pequeña casa ubicada cerca del borde de la ciudad en la que vivían, una zona medianamente segura. Si no fuera porque varias generaciones atrás un Winchester rescató a un tipo rico de una de las criaturas originarias de S-7983, el planeta que sería su nuevo hogar, cuando bajaban de las naves no habrían sido designados como cazadores y haber obtenido esa casa de dos pisos con un pequeño patio trasero, en un barrio entre las estrechas calles de cortas cuadras hechas por el nuevo gobierno para controlar mejor a la población.

—No entiendo qué tanto te entusiasma ir a ser las nanas de unos cuántos engreídos que viven mil veces mejor que nosotros.— respondió Dean fastidiado. Eran estirados que no podían protegerse a sí mismos ante nada. Las clases trabajadoras, terranos, vivían para ellos, las obras de sus manos eran para ellos, los ricos, los estelares.

Salvarle el trasero a los suyos no era suficiente al parecer, luego que John Winchester y su pareja designada, Mary, fallecieran, sus hijos Sam y Dean solo pasaron a ser dos cazadores más, guardias de la élite estelar arriesgando sus vidas cada día para protegerlos de las criaturas de S-7983 que si bien les dejó conservar su hogar, no hubo ningún otro cambio significativo en las vidas que ya tenían. Los extraterrestres invasores eran ellos, no los raven, como los habían designado. Seres negros como la noche, horribles y extremadamente peligrosos que querían sus tierras de vuelta. Aunque esta vez los muros eran bastante efectivos, se necesitaban soldados y patrullas. John en su juventud había sido uno y entrenó a Sam y Dean para defenderse de lo desconocido del espacio hasta que ocuparon su lugar.

Ambos hermanos estaban disconformes con la forma de gobierno en el territorio que ocupaban. Las cosas en S-7983 comenzaron cuando el gobierno te pedía una muestra de semen y óvulos a los 25 años, un año después te designaban a alguien ya embarazada. La segunda generación que nació en S-7983 tuvo una variación genética gracias a los logros de los científicos traídos al planeta para mejorar el código genético y asegurar la supervivencia. Empezó a existir un segundo género derivado de los lobos. Nacías hombre o mujer, pero en la pubertad te convertías en alfa, omega o beta. Usualmente había un equilibrio entre los segundos géneros, pero como había sido en la Tierra, los alfas, ahora en lugar de hombres, ocupaban cargos importantes y manejaban gran parte del gobierno, líderes natos, con instintos de protección y proveer para sus omegas y familias. Los betas eran el factor neutro entre los otros dos géneros, mantenían el equilibrio en la población ya que no podían reproducirse fácilmente. Por último estaban los omegas, quienes en su mayoría eran mujeres; tenían un rol del que nadie hablaba pero permanecía. Eran las encargadas de traer nuevos bebés de manera controlada al nuevo mundo. Estas podían ser solo fecundadas por alfas en su celo. Eran tratadas con cuidado, como si se fueran a romper, eran delicadas, olían a flores o frutas, suaves curvas en sus cinturas y vientres.

Pronto empezaron a aparecer omegas hombres por lo tanto, el gobierno decidió que debían tomar el rol así como las mujeres omega y traer los hijos de los alfas al mundo. Dean no era así. Con un rostro bellamente cincelado, ojos verdes como un campo en verano, pequeñas pecas salpicadas en el puente de su nariz recta y respingada, así como en todo su cuerpo bronceado por el sol, sus rasgos eran afilados, pómulos altos y mandíbula cuadrada, cuello y hombros anchos, brazos fuertes por el trabajo bruto de entrenar como su hermano, espalda trabajada y piernas para nada delicadas con los músculos marcados. Él tampoco se consideraba delicado como la mayoría de omegas. Hasta su hermano alfa se bañaba más seguido que él y con productos más finos; lo único que Dean necesitaba de buena calidad eran los supresores y bloqueadores.

Generaciones más tarde, cuando un alfa o un omega aparecían, ambos eran asignados por el gobierno a su pareja, forzándolos a vivir juntos cuando cumplieran 25, la edad perfecta de aparearse según sus líderes. No podían simplemente enamorarse y juntarse, había que tener suerte para enamorarte de tu compañero administrativo en una sociedad cerrada que quería la “mejor supervivencia del ser humano”. Dean volteó los ojos al ver el edificio ostentoso iluminar el rededor mientras se acercaban. Los muros existían pero esta gente se confiaba demasiado, pensó él.

Un tiempo los rumores de que existían errores en la genética se esparcieron entre los murmullos de la gente. Errores sobre gente que podía volverse animal, lobos gigantes y amenazadores. Dean definitivamente no creía en eso; habrían sido en las primeras generaciones y se hablaba de 1 en 100. El gobierno, como le había explicado su padre, no se arriesgaría a tal cosa. Además, se decía que esas personas eran erráticas y violentas, más que un alfa defendiendo a su omega en celo.

—Sam y Dean Winchester. Mis cazadores favoritos.— oyeron la voz de Gabriel quien salía del edificio acercándose a ellos. Él era un omega de la edad de Sam bastante insolente y relajado para ser estelar. Gracias a él había sido posible que Dean, siendo un omega también, pudiera volverse cazador. Tuvo que probar a los estúpidos alfas que tenía como compañeros que podía destrozar a más ravens que ellos mismos, pero lo logró y con un poco de ayuda de Gabriel, pudo ser tomado en cuenta además de su apellido, ‘un hijo de John Winchester, ¿saben siquiera lo que eso significa?’. —¿Vienen a ser mi niñera el día de hoy?

—Tú no necesitas niñera, tú necesitas un psiquiatra, Gabe.— se burló con cariño Sam acercándose un poco más. Era gracioso verlos tan de cerca, Sam medía casi dos metros y Gabriel era la mitad de un metro, por decir.

—Ah, siempre encantador con los omegas a tu alrededor, Sammy.— respondió el estelar pellizcando el costado de su hermano haciéndolo saltar ligeramente. Sam lo miraba acusatoriamente pero siempre con afecto.

Gabriel pertenecía a la familia de ricos de gran influencia en el gobierno que su antepasado había rescatado, por eso prácticamente Sam y él habían sido amigos desde niños. Cuando Sam resultó ser un alfa y Gabriel un omega, hizo todo lo posible porque el sistema los asignara. Lo único que lograron fue que ninguno fuera asignado a nadie por 5 años ya, pero tenían la esperanza de ser pareja algún día. Gabriel trataba todos los días que Naomi Novak, la matriarca actual de su familia los dejara y poco a poco lo lograban. La alfa siempre había sido suave con su hermano, Dean pudo ampararse en ello, que un Winchester omega no podía darse el lujo de embarazarse y abandonar por meses el cuidado de los estelares. ‘Podrían ocurrir bajas, señora’, dijeron a Naomi y al conjunto de ancianos alfa que gobernaban, por lo tanto, Dean no había sido emparejado con nadie hasta ahora y los buenos bloquedores de feromonas lo ayudaron a que ningún alfa que no le interese lo fastidie. El omega aún luchaba para que el sistema permitiera a todos los omegas ser como él pero era difícil. A pesar de aquello, Dean no era virgen por ningún medio, Sam tampoco lo era gracias a Gabriel.

Cuando sus padres murieron atacados por un raven –o eso es lo que se decía que fue, los Novak, los tomaron bajo su cuidado, desde lejos pero velaban por ellos. Dean agradecía eso pero para él eran todos estirados egoístas, él conocía gente que necesitaba de refugio y comida, y los estelares poco hacían por estas personas. Los Novak eran todos alfas, Michael, Luke y Raphael eran los hermanos mayores de Gabriel, quien resultó el único omega. Dean recordaba a alguien más, un niño de ojos azules de su edad con quien jugó una sola vez en toda su vida cuando era pequeño, recordaba el olor del bosque y lluvia, además de libros, pero cuando preguntó a Gabriel sobre él años más tarde, este se puso rígido y si no supiera mejor, el omega olía a tristeza, pero solo duró unos segundos ya que la sonrisa típica se plasmó en su cara. ‘¿De qué rayos hablas, Dean-o? Tú sabes que solo somos los tres idiotas y yo’. Dean quiso quitar esos ojos de su memoria ya que obviamente era absurdo, pero nunca pudo.

—Mamá necesita que patrullen por la zona este del edificio con más cuidado, mis hermanos dicen que vieron un raven. Acabaría con ese monstruo yo mismo si no temieran que me rompería.— el omega habló fastidiado rodando los ojos.

—Eso lo sabemos, Gabe.— se rió Dean. —Y las cosas están cambiando para nosotros. Es gracias a ti.— continuó con una sonrisa hacia Gabriel. Ese enano era un tipo valiente.

—¿A mí? Si no fuera por las bolas que tuviste de enfrentar al imbécil de Zachariah y traer 4 cabezas de raven tú solo, ni me hubieran hecho caso.— rió para luego bajar la voz. —Todavía puedo ver las caras pálidas de todos los burócratas de mierda en el Concejo Astral.

Nadie podía hablar mal del Concejo. Se creían dioses y nadie podía desafiar a un dios. Excepto Gabriel y Dean, quienes empezaron una movida para que los omegas varones y mujeres fueran considerados más que procreadores y vientres andantes. Varios de sus compañeros cazadores eran omegas con mucho más coraje que un alfa del Concejo. Esto llevó a Dean estar encarcelado por 3 meses sin apenas ayuda en sus celos pero en ese tiempo Gabriel e incluso Sam pudieron llegar a acuerdos de una manera mucho más diplomática que llenar el estrado de sangre verde de las cabezas cercenadas de raven. Los dos hermanos y Gabriel solo rieron quietamente. Lo más triste del asunto era que los otros que habían intentado hacer lo mismo solo acabaron muertos. De todas maneras, lo que Dean hizo sería un hito en la historia de S-7983.

Pronto ruido entre los árboles a unos metros de ellos los alertó. Dean sacó su machete, Baby le decía, era su preciosa infalible, y su cuerpo se tensó listo para atacar ya que la única forma de matar a un raven era cortarle la cabeza.

—Entra al edificio, Gabriel. —gruñó Sam sacando una katana, que así como Dean, era su arma favorita. El omega rápidamente se movió para obedecer al alfa pero era tarde. El raven que se había metido saltó en frente de ellos haciendo ese ruido espantoso que servía de llamado a más de su especie. Pronto del mismo lugar de donde había salido, entraron otros 2 ravens. Los tres hombres se quedaron quietos.

Los ravens no podían oler a Sam y Dean por los bloqueadores de feromonas que los cazadores siempre llevaban para atacar a las criaturas ciegas. Gabriel era otra historia. A pesar de que su rostro estaba implacable, estaba luchando para no dejar salir su esencia a miedo. Súbitamente otra criatura se abalanzó sobre los 2 ravens de más atrás. Era un lobo completamente negro o al menos eso parecía en medio de la noche, era enorme, con patas gruesas y garras que se enterraban en la carne del raven más cercano ya que el otro logró escapar. Los tres hombres se encontraban petrificados frente al lobo que estaba comiéndose al raven hecho girones en el suelo, ninguno pudo apenas respirar. Como cazadores toda su vida, Sam y Dean intentaban mantener a raya sus aromas y así no atraer más a la criatura innecesariamente, porque no sabían si aquella bestia podía olerlos por encima de los bloqueadores; pero Gabriel apestaba a miedo irracional sin control, empujando el instinto alfa de proteger a su omega, ya que el alfa interior de Sam así lo reconocía y no podía evitarlo.

Dean estaba paralizado. No entendía que sucedía ni podía dar cuenta de lo que estaba delante de él. Aquella criatura negra y gigante devorando a lo que estaba en cima de la cadena alimenticia en el planeta hasta el momento no podía ser simplemente real. igualmente no iba a portarse como un omega estúpido y gimotear por ayuda del alfa de su hermano a su costado, para eso ya estaba Gabriel, además que podía darse cuenta que Sam estaba al borde con su omega asustado, no necesitaba que su hermano se alterara más gracias a él. Sin saber qué hacer, Dean intentó moverse y coger a Baby que estaba tirada a menos de un metro de él pero eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención del lobo quien posó sus ojos sobre los tres en el suelo. Dean desistió en el mismo segundo en el que la criatura movió su mirada hacia ellos y en específico hacia él. Sus ojos se conectaron por lo que pareció una eternidad; si se fijaba bien con mucho trabajo, el iris delgado que poseía el lobo era... ¿azul?.

De pronto el lobo hizo algo que los desconcertó a todos. Acercó su hocico hacia un pedazo de raven que dejó, lo tomó y dio un par de pasos cortos con sus patas enormes hasta Dean, su mirada fija a la de él de nuevo, como hipnotizado por los brillantes ojos casi negros en aquella noche. Sam por puro impulso quiso ponerse delante de Dean provocando un gruñido del lobo que retumbó en sus pechos paralizando al alfa.

—N-no, Sam. Quédate. Quieto.— advirtió con voz temblorosa, y sin pensarlo, el omega se puso de pie.

—¿Dean, estás loco?— siseó Sam desde su lugar quietamente. Pero era tarde, el lobo y Dean estaban mirándose demasiado cerca, su hermano mayor nunca dejando de temblar y aún olía a miedo como nunca delante de aquella bestia. El lobo bajó su cabeza, dejó el pedazo de raven a los pies de Dean y lo empujó hacia él con su nariz. Dean estaba perplejo. ¿Acaso... acaso el lobo quería...?

—Dean... creo que el lobo quiere alimentarte.— murmuró Gabriel con voz baja pero podía distinguir su tono ligeramente burlón, el bastardo. Pero Dean no podía musitar ni una sola palabra. El lobo se acercaba a su cuelo para... ¿olerlo? Pronto el lobo empezó a gimotear y mover su cola que levantó polvo del suelo al ser tan grande, como si estuviera emocionado. Algo que sorprendió más al omega fue que el animal descubrió su enorme cuello y Dean olfateó por puro instinto. Alfa. Y qué alfa. No pudo evitar acercarse más a la bestia delante suyo para captar ese aroma que lo embriagaba. Era como un día fresco luego de la lluvia en los bosques cuando no habían ravens cerca. Olía a la miel de las abejas en los búnkers de agricultura y olía a algo conocido que Dean no supo distinguir qué rayos era.

Tanto Sam como Gabriel seguían arrodillados en el suelo metros atrás observando la escena totalmente sorprendidos. Dean se encontraba a jodidos centímetros del inmenso lobo quien había inclinado su cabeza mostrando su cuello en señal de rendición ante el omega. O sea, Dean era duro como el acero y mucha gente lo respetaba pero dudaba que el lobo supiera de él. Sobretodo, el lobo estaba malditamente gimoteando y moviendo su cola como un perro emocionado. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?  
Pronto el olor del lobo les golpeó a ambos, reconocieron que era un alfa y sobrepasaba en rango a Sam lo que hizo que inclinara la cabeza ligeramente en contra de su voluntad movido por el instinto de su alfa interior. Notó que la esencia a su costado cambió, era Gabriel y más que asustado ahora se encontraba pasando dolor y sorpresa.

—¿Gabriel?—murmuró suave por temor a que el lobo los notara aunque estaba bastante distraído con la presencia de su hermano, no podía arriesgarse. Dean aún estaba atemorizado aunque ya no tanto como antes. —¿Qué está pasando?— volvió a preguntar esta vez girando para verlo. Su omega estaba totalmente pálido y con lágrimas en los ojos dorados que tanto amaba con la mirada fija en el lobo como si no pudiera creer que estaba a unos metros de distancia pero a la vez como reconociéndolo.

— ...¿Cassie?


End file.
